Tu Eres Mi Droga
by cielodeoriente
Summary: YAOI de HanaRu. la cancion de OPIO de heroes del silencio


**TU ERES MI DROGA**

Ha pasado un año entero desde que nos amamos y realmente has cambiado mi vida, tu solo eres capas de atarme a este mundo con un simple beso, puedes darme la vida o quitármela en segundos.

Hace un año ya en que casi muero por el rechazo que recibí de Haruko, pero me encontraste ¿o te encontré? No lo se bien, solo se que me salvaste y ahora te pertenezco.

Llegas tú... como la droga anhelada provocando en mí una sensación de euforia, exaltando por completo mi mente. Haciéndome dependiente a ti, al calor de tu cuerpo, provocas una quietud indescriptible en mi alma; excitas mis sentidos, y hechizas mi ser entero con el simple hecho de Contemplar tu cuerpo sudoroso y sin ropa sobre la alfombra; el frotar de nuestros cuerpos marcando un ritmo casi demencial, todo eso y mas hacen que quede sumido e inmóvil en un estado desemi-entorpecimiento.

_Es el opio la flor de la pereza_

_Hasta que llego a ser sólo existencia_

_El humo de leche muge lento_

_Extendiendo el sabor del universo_

_El que nada hace nada teme_

_Y de terrenal sabrás lo celeste_

_Un oscuro derecho a la delicia_

_Será un sueño o será mentira_

apenas percibo mi respiración... pero se que esta agitada, sintiéndome dentro en un sueño; tu me haces perder la razón completa, mi cordura se vuelve nada con la pasión de tus besos, mi orgullo se doblega al entrar en clímax contigo, me pierdo por largos momentos en el azul de tus ojos... asegurándote siempre de hacerme volver a tu lado... tu, mi realidad... me llegaste a mostrar la verdad absoluta del amor... de la pasión y creo que es por eso que siempre regreso, es solo por ti que vuelvo.

_Las cosas más triviales se_

_Vuelven fundamentales_

_Eliminando los moldes del azar_

_Como se agita el viento_

_sin alimento_

_Escucha mi canto abierto_

_De par en par_

Sentir el roce mis dedos en tu piel es enloquecedor o el sutil tacto de tu boca en mi es intoxicante; pero no te puedes imaginar la sensación indescriptible de tus brazos al igual de tus manos aferrándose a mi espalda aveces gentil o simplemente arañándola, tus manos expertas y hábiles masajeando con firmeza.

"aaaaaahhh" un grito escapa de mi boca, consiguiendo un posible descanso, los gemidos sin reprimir de tu garganta son para mi el canto tu propia alma, percibiendo dentro de mi la humedad que causas,

Tu cuerpo algo agotado cae sobre mi espalda. Y como siempre besas mimosamente evocando a mi mente el primer momento tal vez... el de mi muerte.

Es el opio la flor de la pereza

Hasta que llego a ser sólo existencia

El humo de leche muge lento

Extendiendo el sabor del universo

Replegado en la madriguera

Como un animal acosado

Bajo el efecto de la adormidera

Y el peso de mis pestañas

La primera inhalada fue soñada, en una fiesta de secundaria, uno de mis amigos llevo algo para "probar" dijo, todos con excepción mía se negaron, dieron la vuelta y se fueron, yo me quede para probar... la sensación fue placentera, mi corazón se agitaba con demencia llegando a un punto máximo, sintiendo reventar mis arterias y tal como llego la sensación a mi, así calmo poco a poco con una calma de muerte hasta casi detenerse.

Desde aquel día lo consumía... mas en pipa, me hacia olvidar mis penas, cada rechazo que tenia para mi este era consuelo, con una simple sesión me sentida tranquilo, ajeno al dolor de mi ser, y así cada bocanada me sumía en la perdición.

_Las cosas más triviales se_

_Vuelven fundamentales_

_Eliminando los moldes del azar_

_Como se agita el viento_

_Sin alimento_

_Escucha mi canto abierto_

_De par en par_

mi mente ahora se enfoca cuando por primera vez nuestras miradas se encontraron y no hubo mas odio... menos rivalidad, me ayudaste y te convertiste en mi amigo, en mi familia... en mi amante, si te comparo amor y perdóname por hacerlo Tu fuiste aun una droga mas potente...

el opio inundaba mis sentidos pero tu llegaste a mas, tu inundaste mi alma, me elevaste al cielo me hundiste en el mas profundo infierno, me hiciste adicto a ti, a tus besos, a tus abrazos, a los interminables momentos juntos, a las caricias sutiles;

esto es mejor que el quemar del opiómano en la pipa, que tragar el humo embriagador de este al desprenderse, o el aspirar profundo que daba para que este llegara a mi mente y al igual que el DROSS que quedaba y guardaba cual si fuera oro.

_Esquirlas de aire_

_Arcano indescifrable_

_En el jardín de mis delicias_

_Pertenezco a la brisa_

_Inhalo la niebla_

_Que flota en el ganges_

_Es aceite de incienso_

_Nos servirá de consuelo_

Pero eres tu quien me posees ahora, con mayor intensidad, con mas severidad, no solo en cuerpo si no en espíritu, te fundes con mi alma, embriagas mis pensamientos con el olor que despide tu cuerpo y el sudor que cubre este al terminar; me llevas a la euforia con el sabor de tus besos, me haces morir aun mas lento con la tortura impuesta por tu lengua seguida de tus dientes y el suave tacto de tus labios.

_Las cosas más triviales se_

_Vuelven fundamentales_

_Eliminando los moldes del azar_

_Como se agita el viento_

_Sin alimento_

_Escucha mi canto abierto_

_De Par en par_

Hacerte el amor es quemar el DROSS muy lentamente; el sentir tu cuerpo dentro del mío es la suave aspiración del humo; escuchar tu gemidos de placer o dolor para mi... es como la primera bocanada de aire después de casi morir; observar el roce de nuestros miembros para estimularse o con el hecho de imaginar como quedan nuestros cuerpos... tendidos en el piso, sin ropa después de hacerlo son suficiente para drogarme.

Sencillamente es... fascinante, mi mente los conserva siempre mucho más de lo suficiente.

Sin dudarlo Kaede eres la droga mas potente; jamas la amapola se comparara con tu belleza; aunque aveces adoptes sus colores: blanco como el color de tu piel y mas tersa que sus pétalos o la amapola rojo carmesí como el que tornan tus mejillas y tus labios después de un largo y apasionado beso. TU RUKAWA MI ETERNA DROGA.

ATT. HANAMICHI SAKURAGI

Ese finc lo dedico con todo cariño a mi amiga Hamima Yagami


End file.
